Amor
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: [Mes AoKi- OneShot] Amor, amor... tú que pintas de cualquier color... El amor tiene muchas caras y diferentes formas de expresarse y transmitirse ¿Quienes somos para juzgar aquello? Porque hasta los más tranquilos son los más protectores. Aomine&Kise


¡Hola!

Mil perdones por la tardanza de este prompt. Vamos a lo que nos truje~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Ésta historia forma parte del "Mes AoKi" Para la comunidad de Fanfiction y FB "AoKiLovers~" Atiborremos las páginas de estos dos por un mundo mejor ;3**

* * *

**Amor**

_"¡Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras de un hombre una bestia."_

**_William Shakespeare_**

**.**

**.**

La secundaria Teiko, comúnmente, se distinguía por ser pacífica y tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo… excepto cuando había una festividad o carnaval del cual se requería celebración, momento en el cual los estudiantes ponían sus puestos de comida o entretenimiento.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la _revolución_ que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Aomine estaba en la entrada de la escuela colocándose sus zapatos de interior mientras veía a las personas pasar con cajas y bolsas repletas de chocolates, dulces y galletas que más temprano que tarde se entregarían a sus conocidos para festejar el tan afamado y conocido día del amor y la amistad.

El chico volteó hecho una furia hacia su amiga de la infancia y la miró con infinito odio; ella sabía perfectamente que él detestaba aquel tipo de festividades tan superficiales y ridículas, por ello, evitaba ir a la escuela cada año en esa fecha, para ello fingía estar enfermo o haberse quedado dormido para no llegar al primer periodo.

Momoi ignoró aquel gesto de desprecio que le daba su amigo y sólo le sacó la lengua en un gesto travieso. Una vena brotó en su sien, la sentía palpitar y podía sentir que tenía ganas de ahorcar a la chica en cuestión. Ahora entendía porque algo no cuadraba esa mañana cuando observó el calendario que estaba justo en su escritorio.

Ella lo había alterado.

—Esto apesta —masculló el moreno chasqueando la lengua en el proceso.

—Vamos Dai-chan, deberías intentar divertirte —comentó Momoi observando los rostros llenos de ilusión en sus compañeros.

—Nada puede tener de divertido estar rechazando cada una de esas cosas que me quieren regalar ¡Ni siquiera me gusta lo dulce! —El sentido de incomprensión por parte de su amiga de la infancia a su sentimiento por esa fecha en especial le estaba causando estrés. Ella, de entre todas las personas en el basto mundo que lo conocen, sabía perfectamente que le mermaba el ánimo ese tipo de cursilerías.

—Dai-chan, no puedes seguir toda tu vida así… —la fémina se colocó delante de él y puso sus manos en las caderas para mirarlo desafiantemente— No puedes huir para siempre de este día —regañó con su con su dedo acusador—. Quien sabe, quizá este sea tu año…

Él, por su parte, desvió la vista hacia otro punto del pasillo para no tener encima aquellos ojos rosados acusadores. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esas palabras; por poco se le olvidaba porque comenzó a detestar esa fiesta en particular…

_Aomine se dirigía a su escuela elemental junto con Satsuki. Comenzaba el otoño de su tercer año y el frío del aire congelaba sus morenas mejillas. Generalmente no le aburría compartir camino con su amiga —eran vecinos después de todo—, y en cambio se divertía haciéndole travesuras propias de la edad. Pero aquel día en particular, Momoi estuvo insoportablemente parlanchina contándole con lujo de detalle como un chico de su clase se le había declarado y ahora eran novios._

_Inocente dulce amor._

_Pero para Daiki, todo aquello sonaba absurdo y ridículo; él a sus ocho años aún pensaba en como atrapar lagartijas, ir de pesca con su abuelo para traer langostas, desvelarse viendo su anime favorito y en comprar con el dinero de su semana toneladas de dulces. _

—… _Y fue así como Taichi-kun me dio mi primer beso —su voz tenue y su mirada dulce le hacían verse angelical… pero a ojos del niño era la peor cara que podía ver en alguien._

—_Satsuki, que asco compartir saliva de alguien más… ¡Yo nunca lo haré! —Aseveró poniendo una cara de completo asco con lo contado por la chica. _

—_Eso pasa porque aún no has encontrado a ese alguien especial, Dai-chan —contestó la niña inflando sus cachetes por el grosero comentario de su amigo—. Verás que ni tú te salvas del amor cuando te llegue._

—_Ha, primero te compro lo que tú quieras antes de que aquello suceda._

_Ella no dijo nada, tenía anotado mentalmente que tendría que reclamarle algo a Aomine ya sea tarde o temprano. Sin contratiempos, llegaron a la escuela y separaron sus caminos para ir a su respectiva clase. Él se sentó en su mesa e intentó frotar sus manos para que el sutil frío que sentía se esfumara. Pronto vio entrar al profesor, no le motivaba demasiado esa clase, pero intentaba esforzarse en su tarea para obtener calificaciones decentes a ojos de su madre y poder continuar jugando por las tardes baloncesto. _

_Realizaron las reverencias iniciales y volvió a ocupar asiento en su lugar. Estaba sólo un poco atento a lo que el señor hacía, y cuando iba a aprovechar para dormirse un poco, la voz grave de su tutor le hizo volver a la realidad._

—_Sé que esto es repentino, pero hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero en nuestra clase —dijo acercándose lentamente a la puerta para abrirla—. Por favor, pasa y preséntate para que podamos conocerte un poco mejor._

_Un lindo niño rubio de enormes ojos dorados ingresó al aula robando en un santiamén el corazón de las niñas y el desprecio de los niños. Sus largas pestañas se movían como un abanico dándole un toque tierno. _

—_Mi nombre es Kise Ryota y vengo de Osaka. A mi papá le acaban de contratar en una película que se rodará aquí y tuvimos que mudarnos todos; espero que logremos llevarnos bien —su voz sonaba espontánea y enérgica. Pero en definitiva, lo que terminó por llegar al corazón de todos fue la amplia sonrisa que su rostro mostró ante todos. _

_Al ver aquellos hoyuelos, el corazón de Aomine se aceleró en un santiamén y sintió como sus manos empezaron a sudar. Para fortuna de él, el alumno nuevo le tocó sentarse junto a él._

_Ese fue el inicio de una bella amistad. _

_El tiempo pasó y se estrecharon los lazos entre ellos dos al grado en el que el moreno pasaba a la casa de Ryota por él para irse juntos a la escuela; algunas veces se quedaban a dormir en las casa del otro e incluso para año nuevo sus familias compartieron cena familiar ya que ninguno de los dos niños quería despegarse de su nuevo mejor amigo. _

_Para la fecha de San Valentín, Aomine no podía acercarse a su mejor amigo ¿Por qué? Bueno, la horda de fans que se conglomeró alrededor del pupitre de Kise le mantenía a dos metros lejos de él. Se sentía muy enojado con ello, no quería que nadie se acercase a él. _

—_Niñas bobas —pensó con rencor mirando el descaro con la que cada una de ellas se le declaraba al rubio mientras le regalaban chocolates. _

_Realmente Kise sólo había aceptar unos chocolates y fueron los de Momoi, pues sabía que eran de amistad, pero a cada una de las que se le confesaba, él miraba —con un poco de lástima— como el rubio les rechazaba. _

_A Daiki le gustaba que fuese así, él era egoísta y no le gustaría compartir a su mejor amigo con una niña tonta que no lo conociera tanto como él. _

_Creyó que el próximo año sería diferente, pues Kise ya no era nuevo, ya no era la sensación del momento y podrían pasar tranquilos el día de la amistad leyendo manga y jugando videojuegos, comiendo frituras y jugando baloncesto toda la tarde; pero no contó con que el grupo de fans nuevamente atacara y aumentase considerablemente al punto en que no supo de su amigo en días… cuatro días habían pasado del día del amor y la amistad y seguía rechazando regalos._

_Aomine estaba molesto con las niñas perseguidoras de Ryota y con el mismo chico; no podía creer que le dejó plantado por estar contestando con delicadeza a cada una de las proposiciones que le habían hecho las chicas. De ese suceso, Momoi se dio cuenta de algo de lo que aún el moreno desconocía, y por el bien de su amigo, decidió compartirle un dato que el mismísimo Kise le había dicho días anteriores…_

—_Ki-chan me contó que sólo recibiría chocolates de la persona que le gusta —dijo modulando su voz, ya que estaban en el pórtico de la entrada de su casa. _

—_Pero aceptó tus chocolates ¿No? —Algo dentro de Daiki estaba comenzando a bullir debido a la probabilidad que su lógica maquinó en un segundo._

—_Pero los míos son por amistad tonto —respondió alegre al ver como el ceño de su amigo empezaba a deformarse por lo que ella sabía que eran… celos._

_Momoi creía haber hecho lo correcto… lo que no se imaginó, fue que la mente o mejor dicho, el instinto innato de Aomine le diese una conclusión errónea: ahora gracias a eso, odiaba los chocolates y de paso, el día del amor y la amistad._

_Pero no fue hasta sexto año de escuela que se dio cuenta que todo aquello era porque, de alguna manera, terminó enamorado de aquel niño que ahora era su mejor amigo…_

—¡Dai-chan!

El grito de Satsuki lo sacó de sus recuerdos y regresó al presente. Estaba sorprendido con su capacidad de seguir caminando aún con su enorme distracción y no morir en el intento; la entrada de su salón estaba libre, pero al parecer al aula contigua no podía pasar ni aunque quisiera…

—Tsk, nuevamente —chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez en el rato que llevaba ahí. Su voz sonaba irritada y su malhumor empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba.

Al parecer, el que Kise ahora fuese parte de la Generación milagrosa —como él— le había dado más prestigio del que tenía; gracias a su estatura, podía ver como las mujeres se empujaban las unas a las otras con el objetivo de poder llegar hasta el modelo y tener la oportunidad de confesarse. Por su actitud osca, estaba seguro que a él no se le acercarían ni las moscas, pero en cambio, su ser se carcomía en celos cada vez que veía escenas así…

Pues le recordaban el hecho de que quizá algún día, una chica pudiese gustarle a Kise y él aceptaría gustosamente aquella prueba hecha a mano.

_Ki-chan me dijo que sólo aceptaría los chocolates de la persona que le gusta._

Esa era una condena de la cual, aunque quisiera, no podía escapar.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, estaba demasiado estresado como para pensar en comida y sólo consumió una caita de jugo que echó de último momento. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus brazos al cielo para desperezarse; tenía ganas de sacar demasiada frustración acumulada y de paso, olvidarse por unos minutos en qué día se encontraba.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un cuerpo se abalanzó completamente sobre él; sentía como unos brazos rodeaban su torso en un abrazo y los colores subieron a su rostro tan sólo en reconocer el aroma masculino que inundó sus fosas nasales.

—¡Aominecchi! —El rubio sobre él dijo su nombre en un tono cantarín y por un instante algo se descompuso en su interior— Creí que nuevamente no vendrías este año, estaba tan triste porque creí que no vería a Aominecchi hasta el lunes…

—Demonios Kise, compórtate un poco —pidió gruñendo, pero realmente quería separarse del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, pues de cualquier otra manera, se haría tontas ilusiones. Intentaba separarse de él, pero al parecer el chico tenía un férreo agarre.

—Mo~ —Con pesar, el chico se despegó de él y Daiki pudo sentir como el aire nuevamente llenaba sus pulmones—. Aominecchi, vamos a comer juntos.

—Paso, no tengo hambre y quedé con Tetsu para ir a echar unas canastas en este receso —dijo con voz cansada y pasando de largo del otro. Quizá lo último era mentira, apenas iba en busca de su amigo, pero no quería estar tiempo con Kise ese día, no cuando precisamente sus manos sudaban cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca de él.

—Eh, al parecer Kurokocchi más importante para Aominecchi que yo…

Aunque no lo dijo fuerte, el moreno alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras; se impresionó un poco por el tono tan oscuro con el que mencionó a su compañero en la cancha. Normalmente, Kise era el primero en ir corriendo hacia Kuroko para abrazarle y cuando hablaba del celeste, no paraba en decir cosas buenas del chico, pero en ese momento le dio impresión de otra cosa. Pronto aquella incomodidad desapareció y el rostro de Kise adquirió una sonrisa para mirarle.

—Ne, Aominecchi ¡Quiero ir con ustedes! —Daiki se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero no comentó nada y sólo alzó los hombros mostrando una sonrisa.

—Cómo quieras, eres libre de hacerlo.

La cara del rubio se iluminó y corrió hasta la salida con él para caminar juntos. Aomine llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y Kise no paraba de saltar. No podía negar que estaba feliz de tener otra vez al rubio fastidioso a su alrededor; pero su felicidad fue efímera, ya que un grupo de chicas se arremolinaron alrededor del modelo, haciendo que se separaran.

Aomine vio como Kise derramaba lágrimas mientras era arrastrado por la marea de gente y él en cambio, simplemente apretó sus manos para hacerlas puño. Intentó burlarse de su amigo mostrándole la mueca más petulante que tuviese y de alguna manera se sentía aliviado en que nadie podía ver eso, pero estaba preocupado…

Su límite estaba a punto de llegar.

.

.

La hora de la salida llegó para fortuna de Daiki. La prisión a la que era sometido ese día fue más asfixiante de lo normal; sólo quería llegar a su casa, darse una buena ducha —para retirarse el sudor de todo lo que había practicado con Kuroko—, cenar y de ahí disponerse a dormir como él creía que se merecía después de tremendo suplicio.

Sólo faltaba colocarse sus zapatos para tomar camino; guardó sus cosas en su casillero y comenzó a andar nuevamente a la salida para irse de ahí, pero un extraño tintineo le sacó de sus pensamientos y viró su cara a un lado. Ahí bajo un árbol, estaba una chica que le miraba expectante; el sonido que escuchó fue provocado por unas pulseras que tenía en la muñeca que se movía señalándole. Estaba consternado, pero se acercó cauteloso hasta llegar con la fémina la cual estiró un pequeño sobre delante de él.

—A-Aomine-san —El moreno no tenía idea de quien era ella, jamás la había visto en su vida, pero reparó en el tono dulce que tenía y simplemente la dejó continuar—. Y-yo he estado enamorada de usted desde primer grado, pero cada año faltaba para esta fecha y es por eso que nunca me acerqué a usted, pero al verlo entrar por esa puerta acompañado de Momoi-san hizo que mi corazón latiera y me dije a mi misma que éste debía de ser el año en el cual me tenía que confesar… disculpe si no le traje unos chocolates como merece, pero esto lo hice de último minuto ¡P-por favor, acéptelo!

Daiki no detuvo la perorata de la chica y en cambio abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendido. Nunca alguien se le había declarado y no sabía que hacer exactamente. En un acto de nerviosismo, se rascó la nuca y observó como el temblor se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica —de la cual desconocía el nombre—; aunque no tenía mucho busto, pudo distinguir que ella estaba rondando la copa D y como mantenía los labios apretados le decía mucho más de lo que ella le dijo hace un par de minutos. Pero ahora tenía una duda ¿qué hacer? ¿Rechazarla? ¿Aceptarla? Si hacía lo último podría intentar olvidarse del amor que tenía hacia Kise, podía ser una señal de redención hacia el _camino correcto_…

Pero realmente no quería hacerlo. No quería desprenderse de ese sentimiento; si era necesario, se quemaría en el infierno por seguir teniendo ese placer culposo de amar a su mejor amigo. Estuvo a punto de rechazarla, de decirle que podía encontrar a alguien mejor, pero los brazos de alguien rodeando su torso desde su espalda le sorprendió lo bastante como la adquirir un estado de mutismo.

—Oye ¿Por qué no te pierdes? —Susurró Kise al momento de poner una mirada fría dirigida a la chica que tenía delante de él— Aominecchi es sólo mío…

Las palabras dichas con tanto desprecio sorprendieron a las dos personas espectadoras de una faceta de Kise jamás vista. La chica tembló de miedo, pero el rubio no retiraba sus penetrantes ojos dorados del menudo cuerpo que temblaba ahora no sólo de nervios, sino también con nervios . Aomine no toleró un minuto más de ello, cada cosa que hacía o no su amigo le afectaba a un punto de no retorno; no contestó la petición de ella y se limitó a liberarse del agarre y tomar el brazo de Kise para salir casi corriendo de ahí.

Estaba cansado, exhausto y sobre todo, había sobrepasado el límite.

Le enseñaría a Ryota a no decir tan deliberadamente esas palabras.

.

.

Estaban en el pórtico de la casa del rubio; la brisa helada congelaba las manos que aún estaban tomadas y Aomine no sabía que hacer a partir de ese momento. Había sido un impulso bastante tonto haber tomado a Kise de esa manera y arrastrarlo hasta su casa, pero el chico se mantuvo tan callado durante todo el trayecto que simplemente se le quitaron las ganas de saber qué cosa le había picado a su amigo para que actuase de aquella manera.

De alguna manera, ya no tenía motivación para hacerle frente; optó por decirle una pequeña mentira sobre su comportamiento tan impulsivo para liberarse de aquella incipiente incomodidad. Después de ello, confiaba en que volverían a ser los mismos de siempre.

—Escucha Kise…

—¿Ibas a aceptarla? —El rubio interrumpió su discurso aún sin separar su mano y muy por el contrario, entrelazaba los dedos como muchas veces lo hicieron de niños— Respóndeme Aominecchi, ¿Ibas a aceptar su confesión?

En ese momento, Daiki se sintió entre la espada y la pared. No se atrevía a decirle que justamente estaba a punto de rechazarla porque le amaba a él… pero tampoco podía decirlo tan libremente; no sabía que consecuencias podrían traer el hecho de comunicar todo aquello que llevaba guardado por cuatro años. Realmente era difícil expresar el amor que le tenía a ese problemático rubio.

—Yo sólo quiero que te quede algo claro —la voz profunda de Kise interrumpió sus pensamientos y volvió a poner atención—, Aominecchi es sólo mío, nadie puede tener a Aominecchi si no soy yo.

—¿Qué?

—Así como lo escuchaste, yo no quiero compartir a Aominecchi con nadie… apenas puedo tolerar que Kurokocchi o Momoicchi se te acerquen, pero de ahí en más, no pueden hacerlo porque… —el rubio tomó un poco de aire para decirle a todo pulmón— ¡Porque yo amo a Aominecchi!

Aomine abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Creía que aquellas palabras eran producto de su imaginación o que en su defecto, el amor que sentía por Ryota estaba llegando a niveles insospechados que le provocaban delirios erotómanos.

Lo que sea que haya sido, iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Bien podría arrepentirse después, pero por ahora, daría rienda suelta a ese loco amor que le carcomía todo su ser.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo Kise? —Preguntó acercando todo su cuerpo al rubio y pegarlo contra la puerta, acorralándole, dejándole sin salida— Después de esto, no te dejaré ni aunque me lo ruegues… —ronroneó cerca de la oreja del otro. Con cuidado, se dedicó a olfatear el cuello que desprendía aquel aroma que le despertaba demasiadas cosas desde hace un año.

—Claro que si Aominecchi, te amo desde el primer momento en que me senté junto a ti —contestó alzando sus brazos haciendo que estas descansaran en sus hombros—, tu sonrisa se volvió lo más valioso para mí.

Sólo eso bastó para que Daiki no se atreviese a arrepentirse ni un solo segundo de su vida de lo que haría después de ello. Con cuidado, acercó sus labios a los de Kise para besarle con cariño; mordisco tras mordisco, fue abriéndose paso para probar aquel néctar con el que había soñado tantas noches atrás, deleitándose con el sabor tan único que sólo podía venir del dulce rubio.

Kise, por su parte, estaba recibiendo lo que tanto había esperado desde el momento en que sus ojos dorados no hicieron más que ver al chico moreno que en ese momento le daba su primer beso: increíble pero cierto, el rubio guardo sus labios exclusivamente para Daiki, él confiaba en que algún día llegaría ese instante dónde sus labios terminaban donde empezaban los del otro…

_Una chica lo había detenido en medio del pasillo; la festividad de San Valentín había terminado en la escuela y él no anhelaba otra cosa que no fuera que sea el día siguiente para poder ver a Aomine nuevamente. Estaba cansado de rechazar todas y cada una de las confesiones de las chicas, pero al parecer, la joven en cuestión tenía en mente algo totalmente diferente a ello._

_—Kise-kun verás —una menuda chica rubia le hablaba con una leve tartamudez mientras sostenía en sus manos una carta—, quiero… quiero confesarme a Aomine-san, pero hoy no vino y sé que Kise-kun es el mejor amigo de él ¡P-puedo pedirte de favor que le entregues esto a Aomine-san, por favor!_

_Kise miraba con desprecio la silueta delgada y los enormes pechos que poseía la chica. Él sabía perfectamente que si Daiki se llegase a enterar que aquella chica moría por él, no dudaría en darle cabida para entretenerse un rato… y él no podía soportar aquello. Los celos le quemaban su alma, pero no podía hacer nada con ello; debía de mantener un perfil bajo para no levantar sospechas sobre lo que verdaderamente sentía por su mejor amigo._

_—Claro que te ayudaré, dame la carta y yo se la doy a Aominecchi en cuanto lo vea —mintió con una de sus mejores sonrisas hipócritas para evitar que se diese cuenta de lo que se contenía en hacer._

_Ella encantada le estiró el trozo de papel que eran acompañados con unos chocolates. Se despidió de la chica agitando su mano mientras se dirigía al incinerador que estaba detrás de la escuela; ahí, aventó la carta al fuego sin arrepentirse de ello. Veía las llamas arder más por el nuevo material, él realmente no se tocaba el corazón cuando alguien intentara quitarle a Aomine._

—Yo amo a Aominecchi —musitó recargando su rostro en el hombro del moreno—, por Aominecchi soy capaz de todo…

.

.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo de mi parte. Espero que les haya gustado éste humilde escrito. De mi parte, nos leemos el viernes con "Mine".

Gracias por leer.

Besitos de Agua de Conga.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
